1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which can prevent a photographer's finger from coming into touch with a photographic objective by mistake in photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a photograph is taken by use of a small-size camera, there is a possibility that a photographer's finger may come into touch with the photographic objective of the camera or the finger may be positioned in front of the camera in photographing. If a shutter release operation is performed in this condition, then the finger is photographed in a film so that a desired object cannot be photographed.
Especially, in a camera which is designed such that the photographic objective of the camera cannot be projected out beyond the front surface of the camera body, during photographing the photographer's finger may come into touch with or cover the photographic objective easily, which makes it impossible to photograph a desired object and makes the photographic objective dirty. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,054, there is arranged a pressure sensitive sensor ring in the neighborhood of a photographic objective which can be put into operation when the photographer's fingers are located too closely to the objective to give an alarm that the fingers are too close to the objective. However, the sensor ring is expensive and, therefore, it cannot be used in a lowcost camera. Further, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,586, there is disclosed an embodiment in which a low-cost camera is covered with an outer case, however, it is characterized in that a finder is foldable. That is, no description can be found as to prevention of covering of the photographic objective by the photographer's fingers.